


Rebel Yell

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Obsession, X-EXO, Yaoi, suyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: Junmyeon, sequestrado por ser o líder do grupo da oposição às falsas deidades da força vermelha, se vê incapaz de abandonar o último suspiro da mente manipulada de Chanyeol, um último fiapo de realidade que separava o receptáculo do anjo caído de seu despertar completo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Rebel Yell

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente postando a minha primeira x-exo!   
> Espero que vocês gostem bastante, a capa original foi feita pelo anjo talentoso shownudes através do Apolo Project, agradeço muito pela força e pela arte incrível <3  
> O título da fic vem de uma música do Billy Idol, a título de curiosidade.
> 
> (O plot teve influência das fanarts da roguemyeon, a Becky, que posta maravilhas de SuYeol no twitter, sigam ela!)
> 
> Sem mais delongas, vamos ao que interessa :) Boa leitura!

**Capítulo Único**   
_Pelo inferno e (para o) céu_

_Eu caminhei pelo inferno por você, querida_   
_Mil milhas por você_   
_Eu sequei as suas lágrimas de dor_   
_Um milhão de vezes por você_   
_Eu **venderia a minha alma por você** , querida_

Acordou com o gosto ferroso do sangue a lhe preencher a boca, uma dor infernal se espalhando por cada centímetro de seu corpo quase que imediatamente. Demorou para ser atingido pela consciência, sentindo-se cruelmente desconectado do que havia acontecido até chegar ali, ao quarto totalmente vermelho e preto.

Não estava preso, apesar da dor que sentia. Algo quente ainda escorria pelo lado direito do rosto e percebeu ser o próprio sangue, misturado a uma substância dourada que parecia brilhar à meia luz das lâmpadas avermelhadas. Se ajeitou na cama e empurrou com os pés o fino lençol que lhe cobria, encontrando a farda em farrapos, revelando machucados que justificavam toda a dor. O pior deles era logo acima do joelho, um talho profundo que havia sido estancado precariamente com uma fina faixa de tecido preto.

Arfou e olhou ao redor, tentando identificar algo que lhe indicasse o local onde estava. Nada veio além da vertigem e a retomada das memórias que ainda lhe pertenciam: lembrava-se de entrar em combate à meia noite com os clones. Clones feitos a partir dos componentes do grupo rebelde, feitos em laboratórios avançados que buscavam o aprimoramento humano. Tinham se vendido sem perceber àquela iniciativa, alguns forçados a entrar no programa pela Força Vermelha das maneiras mais sujas imagináveis. Durante a batalha, foi separado dos outros oito e então a escuridão lhe veio quando foi praticamente cegado por Bäekhyun.

Tateou a própria farda em busca de armas ou até mesmo aquela pílula que mantinha escondida no punho, pronta para o momento em que fosse pego e tivesse que agir antes de ser torturado. A mente debilitada trouxe de volta a breve tortura que sofrera dentro do templo de pedra do inimigo, com intuito de que fosse tentado a dar informações imediatas sobre o paradeiro do resto dos rebeldes. Se deu ao direito de choramingar por causa da dor e do fracasso que sentia, lhe engolindo como se fosse um monstro. Como se fosse a luz daquele demônio que se passava muito bem por divindade quando estava na frente do resto da população, uma escolha intrigante para líder que até então não havia desvendado. Até sofrer aquele ataque covarde e desesperador.

Tentou inutilmente se agarrar a alguma esperança, os dedos machucados e calejados apertando os lençóis de seda abaixo de si como se buscassem forças para que Junmyeon se erguesse e saísse dali a chutes e socos, como pensava que faria antes de tudo acontecer. Não encontrou a tal força e se manteve deitado, as lágrimas misturadas ao sangue e ao ouro manchando a seda nobre.

A porta pesada se abriu depois do que pareceram horas, e sentou-se na cama, alerta. Esperava a visita de alguém conhecido, talvez menos ameaçador do que , Bäekhyun, mas a porta revelou um garoto.

Não era bem uma criança; daria lá seus dezoito anos para o rapaz, mas ele parecia estranhamente fraco. Estava vestido com roupas simples, todas pretas, e quando seus olhos esbarraram no rosto dele teve a sensação de que desmaiaria mais uma vez. Lhe parecia uma piada de muito, muito mau gosto.

Dentro do grupo dos rebeldes, havia encontrado uma espécie de família; marcado pelos tempos ruins que passou no laboratório, era difícil ceder a laços tão fortes quanto os que havia criado em quatro anos de treinos escondidos, mas o mais forte definitivamente era o que tinha construído com Chanyeol. Tinham sido os últimos a escaparem das garras da Força Vermelha e passaram dias nas ruas fugindo da polícia secreta até que conseguissem encontrar os outros sete. Na época, eles eram mais novos: tinha acabado de completar vinte e dois anos, enquanto Chanyeol mal havia saído dos dezenove. Mesmo com uma diferença tão pouca, construíram uma relação em que sentia-se responsável pelo rapaz enquanto estavam nas ruas.

Piscou repetidamente, tentando juntar as peças. Durante a batalha — a primeira de todas —, não havia visto qualquer sinal de que um clone de Chanyeol existisse e isso havia lhe deixado mais tranquilo. Sabia dos planos que existiam para o mais novo e pensava ter tirado ele de lá a tempo de impedir a conclusão do projeto. Mas lá estava a prova de mais um fracasso seu: um clone do homem com quem tanto se importava, alguns centímetros mais baixos e bem mais magrelo, como se estivesse preso para sempre a uma adolescência tardia. O cabelo não era preto, como o de seu Chanyeol, mas sim de um rosa clarinho. E os olhos, que denunciavam que estava tão assustado quanto o prisioneiro, eram negros e tinham manchas prateadas, como uma tela inacabada.

E, merda, ele era uma tela inacabada. Soube disso no momento em que ele fechou a porta com cuidado, um pouco hesitante: se fosse qualquer outro dos clones, teria avançado em cima de Junmyeon antes que pudesse gritar por ajuda, fazendo valer os poderes que tinham ganhado. Mas não o fez. Ao invés disso, encostou a maldita porta e avançou pelo quarto com cuidado, as mãos estendidas na frente do corpo como se pedisse por trégua.

Em um reflexo rápido, arrancou da cômoda ao lado um dos puxadores, apontando o lado afiado na direção do outro. Apesar de parecer relativamente inofensivo, não podia deixar a guarda baixar. Nem ousou recuar mais ainda na cama: se colocou em posição de defesa, pronto para lutar até com o sabugo do que restava das unhas, se fosse necessário. — Para trás. 

— E-eu não vim te fazer mal. — Ele continuou avançando, e em resposta atirou no rapaz o puxador, arrancando o abajur da tomada logo em seguida, preparado para atirar aquilo também. O puxador atingiu ele em cheio na bochecha, arrancando um pequeno corte antes de cair no chão. 

O rapaz se curvou, analisando o sangue que saía do machucado. Quando encarou a substância prateada em seus dedos, a temperatura do quarto pareceu subir uns vinte graus. 

— Para trás. Vai embora. — Pediu mais uma vez, engrossando o tom, ainda segurando o abajur. Já não sabia mais se teria coragem de jogar aquilo nele, não depois de ver sua expressão triste e confusa.

— Vim cuidar dos seus machucados. Não quero te machucar. — Respondeu ao rebelde, a voz trêmula. — Juro que não vou te fazer mal.

— E como eu confiaria em você, hein? Se não vai me fazer mal, me deixe sair daqui, moleque.

Ele realmente pareceu considerar a ideia por alguns segundos, a cabeça tombando para o lado enquanto olhava para o prisioneiro. Tinha sido mandado ao quarto por ordens de Bäekhyun, o único de seus companheiros mais velhos que era mais gentil consigo, que havia pedido claramente para que mantivesse Junmyeon vivo por algum tempo. Não entendia o motivo pelo qual seu organismo achava tão difícil compreender aquela ordem, mas ainda assim o fez; não conhecia ainda aquela sombra que pairava acima do palácio, que indicava que alguma hora aquele prisioneiro teria que morrer. 

— Não tenho uma resposta para essa pergunta, para ser sincero. Mas acho que você não está muito em posição de exigir essas coisas aí… — Ponderou, parado no meio do quarto. Junmyeon suspirou e deixou o abajur ao lado, na cama, assumindo uma derrota temporária. 

— Ok, peste. Faz logo o que tem que fazer e some da minha frente.

Assentiu, franzindo o cenho ao ouvir a ofensa. Se lhe incomodou, não demonstrou nada, indo até uma das extremidades do quarto e tirando uma caixa de primeiros socorros enorme de dentro de um armário. — Posso sentar perto de você?

— Pode. Mas não tente nada. — Disse entredentes, voltando a segurar o abajur. O rapaz sentou na beirada da cama e esperou até que relaxasse o corpo, organizando algumas gazes e vidrinhos de álcool e colocando tudo ao lado de um tubo de pomada antibiótica. — Acho idiota vocês fazerem isso depois de me torturarem.

Os olhos manchados se focaram no rosto de Junmyeon, surpresos. — Quem te torturou?

— Não é possível. Você sabe muito bem quem me torturou.

Dedicou-se, por alguns minutos, a limpar as feridas abertas espalhadas pelo corpo do rebelde. Não falava nada, a expressão presa em uma careta que não conseguia ler. Aquilo doía; toda vez que o demônio usava as gazes embebidas em álcool, uivava de dor, segurando-se aos lençóis. Talvez apagasse por causa da exaustão quando ele fosse embora, mas por hora se manteve firme, o fogo do ódio aceso nos olhares em que mandava para ele.

— Não sei quem fez isso, eu só treino e sigo ordens aqui dentro. Nunca saí desse lugar. — Respondeu com certa calma, enquanto se preparava para limpar o ferimento que tinha na testa, os dedos longos trabalhando com uma agilidade impressionante. — Mas espero que melhore logo.

— Pra quê? Ai, ai, para. — Deu um tapa leve na mão do outro, afastando-a de seu rosto. Era, disparado, o machucado que mais ardia. Ele pareceu ficar ligeiramente ofendido, jogando as gazes manchadas em um lixo ao lado da cama. — Me sinto como se estivessem preparando a carne antes do almoço.

— Eu sinto muito. — Um lampejo de compreensão não passou despercebido; por um momento, pareceu iluminar todo o rosto do clone, e quase chorou ao perceber o quanto era diabolicamente semelhante a Chanyeol. — Eu… Não posso mais ficar aqui. Tem um banheiro atrás daquela porta dos fundos, e roupas limpas no armário. 

Ele se levantou antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, se afastando como se fosse um animal ferido. Definitivamente não era o mesmo padrão de comportamento e atitude que observara nos outros. No entanto, não ousou fazer algo além de encarar ele com alguma antipatia, até que finalmente fosse embora do quarto.

Deixado sozinho, Junmyeon se deixou relaxar mais uma vez, os ombros ainda tensos por causa do estranho encontro. Mancando, fez seu caminho pelo carpete vermelho até o suposto banheiro, ansioso por um banho quente. Não queria abusar da falsa hospitalidade e sentia que aquelas paredes pudessem revelar algum bicho venenoso que lhe mataria em segundos, mas estava tão encrencado que tinha a temível certeza de que sua situação não conseguiria se agravar.

Aquela certeza tinha uma porcentagem de 99% e aquele 1% trabalharia contra si como o diabo.

Despiu-se dos farrapos e jogou a farda maltratada no lixo, o rosto encharcado de lágrimas. Não queria passar seus últimos dias chorando que nem idiota, mas era inevitável. Quando deitou-se na banheira, sentindo a água quente acolher os músculos cansados, deixou que a mente vagasse para longe dali, para longe daquela situação. 

… 

Foi levado de volta para a última noite antes da batalha, que passaram no quartel general dos rebeldes. Depois de um jantar animado e inocente, que não previa nada do que aconteceria, recebeu Chanyeol em seu quarto. Ele estava de pijama, o cabelo preto bagunçado e úmido por causa do banho. Quando via ele tão alto, com músculos definidos e gordurinhas a mais nas bochechas, sentia algum orgulho do que havia feito durante anos.

Desejava que nada lhe fizesse vê-lo novamente com o rosto encovado, no limiar entre a fome e o medo, sustentado pela comida que roubava de mercadinhos e às vezes até deixava de comer para que ele se mantivesse vivo. 

Deixou de lado o livro que estava lendo e tirou os óculos, curioso com o que levara o mais novo ao seu quarto. — Problemas para dormir, grandão?

Ele esboçou um sorriso bonito, negando prontamente. Fechou a porta atrás de si e encurtou o espaço entre eles, se jogando na cama como fazia quando precisava de carinho. Aquela cena sempre lhe deixava com o coração mole. Acariciou os cabelos castanhos, dando a ele a atenção que tanto queria.

— Só estou bem cansado. E com sensação ruim no peito, hyung. Como se algo horrível fosse acontecer. — Disse com angústia explícita, os olhos amendoados transbordando tristeza. Ele sempre era muito sentimental.

Acontece que todos dentre os rebeldes tinham um acordo de proteger o mais novo: por não ter ficado muito tempo no laboratório, nunca tinham tomado conhecimento de um clone seu, e isso significava que ele era praticamente uma arma contra os rivais. Todos os clones que conheciam tinham poderes relacionados a medos e traumas de cada um dos oito rebeldes, e isso era algo extremamente difícil de se alcançar. Junmyeon, que havia sofrido quando tinha dois anos de idade com um quase afogamento, sequer se lembrava do que havia causado aquele medo do mar. Mas ele existia e fora usado contra si.

Não sabia qual era o medo secreto de Chanyeol e não sabia se desejava conhecer aquele aspecto do outro. Grande parte dele só queria que tudo acabasse bem e que tivessem uma vida boa depois de tanto sofrimento. 

O mais novo treinava junto com os outros, mas era muito melhor sendo braço direito de Junmyeon, o líder: era o melhor estrategista do grupo e fabricava armas e armadilhas incríveis. Ele passava horas no arsenal, falando sozinho e se contentando em fazer armas boas o suficiente para que impedissem que o fato de nenhum dos rebeldes serem algo além de mortais comuns fosse algo decisivo para que morressem em batalha. 

— Não vai acontecer nada, Yeol. É só um dia ruim. — Murmurou, apesar de não ter qualquer certeza do que estava falando. Só sentia a urgência em reconfortar ele. 

O maior se ajeitou na cama, perigosamente perto do líder. Seus olhos ainda estavam tristes, mas parecia estar ansioso com múltiplas coisas, a mente funcionando tão rápido que às vezes nem mesmo sabia o que queria. — Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Já perguntou. — Brincou com Chanyeol, rindo quando recebeu um revirar de olhos bem carregado de deboche. — Claro que pode.

O Park levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dele, emoldurando as feições bonitas com a ponta dos dedos sempre quentes. O toque lhe pareceu extremamente certo, apesar de achar que era um terreno perigoso. Prendeu a respiração, aflito.

— Eu posso te beijar?

Arregalou os olhos, buscando uma maneira de sair da situação. Não que não desejasse beijá-lo; recentemente havia feito um juramento junto com os outros que dizia muito claramente que estariam abdicando de relações e sentimentos que não fossem importantes à causa. Sentiam medo de ter o desempenho afetado por fraquezas que os demônios não tinham. — N-não sei se é uma boa ideia.

— Juro que ninguém vai ficar sabendo. Por favor, eu preciso fazer isso antes que… algo aconteça. 

— Mas nada vai acontecer…

Eles se fitaram pelo que pareceu uma década, como se estivessem em alguma espécie de queda de braço. Chanyeol tinha muita certeza de que sentia algo a mais por Junmyeon, para além da gratidão e admiração por quem havia lhe salvado e lhe mantido a salvo por anos. 

— Por favor. Você pode me rejeitar depois disso, mas eu preciso tirar esse peso dos meus ombros.

Beijou Chanyeol antes que lhe desse a permissão, surpreendendo o mais novo com o beijo lento e caloroso. 

Não era o certo, não era o momento, mas quando seria o momento?

…

Junmyeon se encolheu, quase completamente submerso na banheira. A água estava rosada, suja por causa de seu sangue, e ainda parecia ser capaz de sentir os toques amorosos de Chanyeol, reminiscências de uma noite recente em que não imaginavam que tudo daria errado.

Preso à pena que sentia de si mesmo, se afundou mais um pouco na água sangrenta, desejando ser capaz de se afogar ali e dar fim ao estado lastimável em que se encontrava. 

Foi covarde e esperançoso demais para fazer aquilo, então gritou.

Gritou até que os pulmões ardessem, até que tivesse a ligeira impressão de que as criaturas das sombras haviam escutado sua raiva. E então voltou a se afundar na banheira, impotente.

[...]

Os oito estavam sentados à longa mesa de madeira branca quando entrou no salão de jantar. Como de costume, a cadeira da ponta estava livre, esperando que tomasse seu lugar.

Chanyeøl chegou sorrateiro, a cabeça baixa apesar de ser recomendado o oposto, e colocou ambas as mãos na cadeira antes de puxar ela delicadamente. Todos os membros lhe encaravam, mas nenhum era tão intimidante quanto Bäekhyun; sentado ao seu lado, estava completamente paramentado com suas roupas mais luxuosas, a corrente que lhe atravessava o rosto destacando os olhos dourados e intensos. — Você demorou.

Sentou-se e encarou a mesa, sem qualquer vontade de iniciar aquela conversa. Não entendia por quê sentava-se na ponta quando era Bäekhyun o líder. O olhar de Suho, o tritão, queimava sobre si com interesse explícito.

— Ele estava muito machucado, me desculpem por atrasar a refeição. — Disse em voz baixa, encarando o tritão. 

Suho tinha cabelos tão vermelhos quanto o sangue do prisioneiro e os olhos — um azul e o outro escarlate — não paravam quietos, como se estivesse assistindo sua série favorita. — Já comemos, garoto. Eu continuo me perguntando como diabos você poderia ser o mais poderoso. 

— Suho. — Advertiu Bäekhyun, se aprumando na cadeira e limpando uma sujeira inexistente dos lábios bonitos.

— Não, é sério. Eu estou falando sério. — Elevou o tom de voz, tentado a levantar-se da cadeira para fazer sua opinião valer. — Nós pegamos o líder dos rebeldes, um cara super treinado e que já passou pelo inferno, e quem estamos esperando? Chanyeøl Um fraco, um covarde incapaz de deixar uma borboleta se machucar e morrer na sua frente. 

— CHEGA! — Gritou, jogando o lenço branco em cima da mesa. Kai derrubou a taça de vinho, assustado com a explosão repentina. Os outros observaram enquanto o líquido arroxeado se espalhava pela mesa, sem a menor vontade de entrar na discussão. — Nós não questionamos as decisões da Força. Se julgam que ele é a nossa melhor e mais poderosa arma, nós aceitamos e nos preparamos para facilitar a passagem para ele.

— Ele não quebra, Bäekhyun! Puta merda, o garoto não sai desse limbo há anos, e espera que aconteça agora?! Olhe para ele, olha para esse covarde! Nem consegue defender a si mesmo, está de cabeça baixa como um bebê de um ano de idade que acabou de mijar no sofá preferido da mamãe.

Fitou SuHo, incrédulo. — Essa reunião acabou. Se mais alguém deseja falar mais alguma porcaria a respeito da nossa operação, que espere até amanhã. 

Os sete levantaram-se e saíram do cômodo, deixando apenas Bäekhyun e Chanyeøl para trás. O portador da luz puxou a cadeira que usava para perto do mais novo — a diferença de suas cascas, no entanto, era de míseros três anos — e ergueu seu rosto com o indicador, fazendo com que olhasse para si. Gostava tanto do outro, tanto… Era um pouco idiota porque não tinham um vasto repertório de sentimentos, mas sentia-se no dever de proteger o único dentre os clones que ainda não havia transicionado para sua forma de poder. Os outros eram brutos como foram projetados para ser, mas ainda não conseguia abandoná-lo. Não enquanto precisava de um guia.

— Não precisa me defender para sempre.

— Ei, você sabe que estamos certos, não sabe? — Perguntou docilmente, com uma gentileza que não era característica sua. O mais novo desviou o olhar, incerto. — Os rebeldes querem nos matar. Matar a nossa família, a sua família.

— Eles nem gostam de mim. — Murmurou com desgosto, ignorando o que o comandante falava.

— Mas eu gosto. Eu gosto de te proteger e espero que saiba que pelo menos eu valho o esforço. Olha pra mim. — O pedido saiu um pouco mais duro, voltando ao tom que costumava usar quando dava ordens. — Não se perca, fênix, porque Junmyeon vai fazer de tudo para te jogar contra a gente. E ele quer te destruir.

— Ele nem sequer consegue andar meio metro sem chorar de dor, acho meio difícil acreditar nisso. 

Um brilho perigoso dançou nos olhos dourados de Bäekhyun. — Está duvidando?

Aquilo fez com que Chanyeøl voltasse a encarar ele, negando brevemente com a cabeça.

— Não. Me desculpe. Vou tomar cuidado com ele.

— Junmyeon é um humano, Chanyeøl.Não passa disso. Humanos quebram, você não. 

Era uma meia verdade; parte do plano para que conseguissem fazer com que a fênix surgisse envolvia deixar que a dúvida nascesse em sua cabeça, e deveria tomar cuidado para que não apagasse por completo aquela chance. Ele tinha uma confiança forte em Bäekhyun, mas não era cego, tampouco burro.

— Sim, comandante.

— Não me responda assim, Solzinho. — Fez uma careta, sabendo que o apelido provocaria a mesma reação no outro. — Eu gostaria de uma recompensa por ter te defendido mais uma vez.

— Qual?

Largou o rosto do mais novo e bateu a ponta do indicador nos próprios lábios. Via gente fazendo aquilo na rua o tempo todo, e sempre gostava de pedir essas coisas para ele porque sabia que era o único que não lhe temeria tanto a ponto de negar a si os prazeres da carne. — Um beijo?

— Você não perde uma chance, Bäekhyun… — Revirou os olhos e se inclinou para a frente, findando a distância entre a fênix e a raposa em questão de milésimos. Se estivessem ambos despertos, aquele beijo seria perigoso. Mas ali era apenas um clone e um demônio, alheios às consequências de seus atos. A inocência da fênix era muito mais latente do que do lado oposto, porque Bäekhyun sabia que aquilo não significava nada.

Mas Chanyeøl ainda sentia em seu interior uma faísca, uma falha na composição fabricada em laboratório. Um incêndio absurdo em seu cérebro, que não devia reagir tão ativamente ao beijo, assim como não deveria ter reagido ativamente à visão de Junmyeon cativo e machucado. Deixou a faísca reacender o fogareiro, as mãos macias e ágeis de Bäekhyun turvando-lhe os pensamentos confusos.

Interrompeu o beijo e deixou um selar breve nos lábios da fênix, levantando da mesa logo em seguida. Chanyeøl observou enquanto Bäekhyun ajeitava vaidosamente a jaqueta de couro que usava, como se o comandante fosse alguma espécie de ídolo. — Vai me deixar sozinho?

— Você precisa se alimentar e eu tenho assuntos a resolver lá fora. Leve comida para Junmyeon depois, pode ser?

— Pensei que não teria que vê-lo de novo. — Murmurou, servindo-se da comida que estava sobre a mesa. Entre os nove, era o que mais gostava de comer; os outros oito apenas consumiam frutas, chocolate e vinho. 

Suspirou, incapaz de dar informações completas ao mais novo. — Seja um bom garoto e mantenha ele ocupado, Chanyeøl. 

Bäekhyun tomou o último gole de vinho que restava na taça de cristal com classe, o vestígio do líquido tingindo seus lábios de vermelho. Estava prestes a deixar a sala quando recebeu uma resposta.

— Não sou um garoto. Sou um homem. — Não era mais que um resmungo, mas se forçou a olhar para ele da maneira mais gentil possível. 

— Eu sei, eu sei. Mas você não gosta desse apelido? Não quer que te chame assim outra vez? 

Sustentou o olhar da raposa, sentando-se no meio de uma armadilha. Poderia simplesmente dizer que não queria aquilo e então se tratariam friamente como era no começo. Seu estômago se revirou com a possibilidade. — Eu gosto.

Sorriu brevemente e deixou uma carícia na bochecha da fênix. 

— Boa noite, garoto. 

[...]

Quando voltou ao quarto vermelho, Junmyeon estava deitado no chão. 

O rebelde estava com um pijama limpo, o cabelo úmido espalhado pelo chão acarpetado. As mangas longas e a calça branca cobriam os machucados que tinha visto antes, e por isso aquela era uma visão ligeiramente mais agradável: ele parecia muito inocente de olhos fechados, como um anjo ao invés de um humano. Chanyeøl deixou a bandeja de prata que carregava em cima de uma mesa, hesitante. — Junmyeon?

— O que foi, demônio? — Resmungou, ainda de olhos fechados. Mais uma vez um apelido que não lhe agradava; por que ele não podia ser minimamente legal consigo? 

— Eu trouxe comida para você. Achei que estivesse com fome. 

O soldado olhou para ele brevemente e fez pouco do gesto. — Não quero comer nada que venha de vocês. 

— Você está machucado e fraco. Quer definhar até a morte? — Retrucou pela primeira vez, a voz amargando. Não gostava, como os outros, de ser grosso sem motivos.

— Talvez eu devesse.

Vendo que ele não cederia, pegou a bandeja e levou até perto do rebelde, colocando-a no chão e descobrindo o prato de comida. Era uma comida mais leve, nada gordurosa, porque tinha medo de que algo fizesse mal ao prisioneiro. Junmyeon sentou-se um pouco afastado, olhando atentamente para o que fazia. Chanyeøl despejou um pouco de molho por cima da salada e colocou suco de laranja no copo de cristal. 

— Eu posso provar para você que não está envenenado, olha. — Levou um punhado da comida à própria boca e tomou um gole do suco como se não fosse nada. — Está gostoso. Sugiro que coma um pouco. 

Ainda olhava desconfiado para o rapaz de cabelos rosa quando puxou a bandeja para perto e começou a comer; não queria admitir em voz alta, mas estava realmente precisando de um pouco de comida depois de tudo pelo que havia passado. — Obrigado.

— Eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta para você, se não for pedir muito. — Deu de ombros, como se pedisse para continuar. — Suho é igual a você. 

Fez uma careta à menção do nome, deixando a comida inacabada de lado. Não gostava do rumo que a conversa estava prestes a tomar.

— Isso não foi uma pergunta.

— É, bom, foi uma constatação. Certo que o Suho tem um cabelo diferente, se veste e se comporta de um jeito diferente, mas… vocês são muito parecidos. 

— Não acho que exista algo de semelhante entre nós além do rosto e do corpo. — Disse entredentes, estudando a expressão que Chanyeøl trazia no rosto. Parecia estar surpreso com sua reação. 

— Eu sou parecido com alguém? 

Junmyeon empurrou a bandeja delicadamente e levantou-se, subitamente enjoado. O olhar no rosto do clone era praticamente idêntico ao de seu Chanyeol. O mesmo que vinha se esconder em seus cobertores quando estavam passando por tormentas e que sempre buscava sua aprovação durante reuniões estratégicas. 

— Não te interessa.

O rapaz também se levantou e aproximou-se, a passos lentos, do rebelde. Não sabia ler a expressão de perigo que havia no rosto do mais baixo. — Por favor, eu só estou curioso. 

— Chanyeol, vá embora.

Os dois pararam aquele jogo de gato e rato, trocando um olhar longo e cheio de significado. Junmyeon não gostaria de entrar naquele assunto, já era ruim o suficiente estar longe de seus amigos e sem saber nada do mundo lá fora, e Chanyeøl se perguntava como diabos ele sabia seu nome.

— Por que eu sou igual a ele? Como ele é? — Continuou perguntando, quebrando o silêncio e voltando a se aproximar do soldado. Como ninguém lhe dava respostas, esperava obter algo dele.

Junmyeon empurrou-lhe com ambas as mãos espalmadas em seu peito, encontrando alguma resistência que não foi suficiente para que evitasse que o clone tropeçasse e recuasse uns bons metros até cair perto da cama. Pegou a faca que repousava em cima da bandeja e apontou em sua direção. 

— Nunca mais fale sobre isso ou eu arranco o seu couro. Lentamente. Vá embora antes que eu te machuque. — Fez um esforço enorme para que as palavras saíssem, muito ciente de que apesar de todas as diferenças entre o clone e o original, estava falando com uma versão de Chanyeol. Ele trazia em sua face a mesma carinha que o outro fazia quando estava encurralado e triste. — Não volte mais, entendeu? Não volte aqui. Me deixe morrer em paz.

Chanyeøl levantou da cama e saiu do quarto imediatamente, os olhos baixos por causa do que havia escutado. 

Lentamente, Junmyeon colocava algumas peças em seu devido lugar. Isso poderia ser sua chance de fugir. 

Deixou a faca debaixo do travesseiro, escondida debaixo da fronha, enquanto sua cabeça ia a milhão. Chanyeøl não era completamente ruim. Ele era, sim, diferente, mas aquele conceito de tela inacabada nunca esteve tão certo; todos os momentos em que viu ele demonstrar alguma emoção lhe atingiram em cheio, algo tão óbvio que teve que praguejar em voz alta por não ter percebido aquela brecha assim que colocou os olhos nele pela primeira vez, horas antes. 

Ele sentia. Diferente, por exemplo, de Bäekhyun, que quase lhe matou sem sequer hesitar. Diferente de Chën, que quase havia matado Jongdae durante um encontro acidental que tiveram em uma noite em que o Kim estava vigiando o quartel general. 

Aquele rapaz era a prova de que Junmyeon havia agido corretamente ao tirar Chanyeol do laboratório naquela noite de fuga; ainda havia um fiapo de humanidade dentro daquele corpo geneticamente modificado. Um sorriso presunçoso dançou em seus lábios. Talvez conseguisse fazer com que o clone trocasse de lado, se aprendesse a jogar aquele jogo de manipulação antes que ele se perdesse para sempre.

[...]

Observou enquanto um pássaro negro sobrevoou o grande lago, mergulhando para beber um pouco da água cristalina. A noite havia chegado e, com ela, os ruídos assustadores da floresta.

Chanyeol levou a mão direita ao coldre, sentindo a frieza do revólver que sempre carregava consigo, independente do que estivesse fazendo. Era seu dia de ficar de guarda para que protegesse a mansão escondida pelas grandes árvores e consequentemente seus amigos. No andar de cima, quase todos dormiam, apanhados pelo cansaço e pela situação; sofriam com o desaparecimento de Junmyeon, que já se estendia por quase uma semana, mas talvez não sofressem tanto quando o Park. Puxou a foto que carregava no bolso do uniforme preto, admirando a imagem por alguns segundos.

Chanyeol e Junmyeon fizeram da miséria da vida deles um motivo para continuarem lutando. Na foto, estavam abraçados em um restaurante onde comemoravam o aniversário do líder junto com o grupo dos rebeldes. O mais velho trazia um sorriso raro, daqueles que levava embora todo o peso que havia em seus ombros, o rosto sorridente praticamente colado ao do mais novo, igualmente feliz.

— Sua fidelidade me enoja. — Uma voz suave soou atrás de si, e quase derrubou a foto no chão. Quando girou nos próprios calcanhares para encontrar a origem da voz, tirou a arma do coldre imediatamente e destravou o revólver, pronto para atirar. 

No sofá branco, Bäekhyun estava sentado como se fosse dono do lugar. A corrente típica passava no meio de seu rosto, logo abaixo dos olhos — que estavam estranhamente azuis —, acabando em um conjunto de penas da mesma cor do cabelo cinzento. Vestido com um terno preto, carregava na mão direita uma bandeira branca. 

— Te dou cinco segundos para que saia daqui, ou vou atirar tantas vezes que vão te confundir com uma peneira. — Grunhiu, irritado. A simples visão do doppelganger lhe deixava furioso, principalmente porque ele era o culpado pelo desaparecimento da única pessoa que ainda lhe importava. — Não espere de mim qualquer resquício de piedade.

— Não esperaria isso de você nem que viesse para mim pintado de ouro, Park Chanyeol. Mas eu trouxe uma bandeira branca, e se você atirar em mim será contra a ética de guerra.

— Foda-se a ética de guerra. Eu não sigo regras.

Ele sorriu, como se a situação lhe divertisse de um jeito sádico. — Então evite atirar pelos seus amigos feridos lá em cima. Sei que não estão com forças para um ataque e posso acabar com vocês sozinho, se quisesse.

Hesitou, pesando os prós e contras de tentar atacar Bäekhyun: estava fisicamente bem, mas cego pelo desejo de vingança. Dos sete rebeldes restantes, apenas Minseok e Jongin estavam aptos ao combate, e não havia jeito de avisá-los de maneira mais discreta. Acabou por travar a arma, mas manteve o loiro sob sua mira.

— Como entrou aqui?

— Finalmente fazendo as perguntas inteligentes! Sempre soube que o Junmyeon era o cérebro da equipe, mas não imaginava que você tivesse apenas um neurônio. — O sorriso que ele deu deixou Chanyeol mais irritado ainda, apertando o revólver entre os dedos firmes. — Vocês humanos não conseguem viver sem luz, é impressionante.

Desviou o olhar para a elegante luminária de chão ao lado do sofá. Uma das lâmpadas agora estava estourada, os pequenos cacos de vidro brilhando contra a pálida luz branca de suas antigas companheiras. O demônio enxugou um pequeno filete de sangue dourado que escorria do nariz, insatisfeito.

— Não me parece ser um de seus pontos fortes.

Fuzilou o rebelde com o olhar, se ajeitando no sofá. — Isso já não é da sua conta. Eu vim conversar sobre o seu afeto, Kim Junmyeon.

— O que tem ele?

— Ora, não fale assim com a pessoa que tem a vida de seu namoradinho nas mãos. — A expressão perplexa de Chanyeol deixava a situação ainda mais engraçada aos olhos de Bäekhyun. — Pensou que ninguém sabia dos beijinhos que trocam quando estão sozinhos? Faça-me o favor. Vocês humanos são nojentos, tão cheios de si, tão fracos… Não percebe que o que sente ainda vai ser a sua ruína?

— Você fala isso porque é incapaz de sentir. É praticamente um robô. — Retrucou, voltando a firmar o olhar e a voz. Conhecia bem o poder que o demônio tinha para manipular os outros e entrar em seus pensamentos de maneira lenta, sorrateira. Não deixaria que aquilo acontecesse.

— Eu tenho certeza de que vou sentir muita coisa quando eu observar Kim Junmyeon agonizar até morrer na frente do trono. Talvez eu te chame para ver o espetáculo, o que acha? — Jogou a bandeira no chão e levantou-se do sofá, se espreguiçando vagarosamente. — Me diga: se tivesse que escolher, iria querer se sacrificar em um incêndio para salvá-lo ou gostaria que ele se afogasse em seu lugar? Você ama ele o suficiente para enfrentar seus medos ou é ele que te ama o suficiente para enfrentar os dele?

Piscou, atônito com a menção do incêndio. — O que…

— Foi bom conversar com você, Chanyeol. Não é tão divertido quanto os meus companheiros, mas com certeza é engraçado te ver sem palavras. Você não faz ideia do que está por vir. 

Um cheiro de queimado inundou seus sentidos e as duas últimas lâmpadas da luminária explodiram, um clarão fraco impedindo sua visão por alguns segundos. Quando se acostumou à escuridão, havia apenas a bandeira branca, manchada de sangue escarlate, jogada aos seus pés.

Jongin desceu as escadas correndo, alarmado por causa do barulho e do odor forte de queimado. Chanyeol estava de joelhos na sala, a arma jogada ao seu lado enquanto segurava o pedaço de pano. — Chanyeol? O que aconteceu? 

Ergueu a cabeça para fitar o amigo, sem saber ao certo como responder àquela pergunta. A visita daquele demônio significava muitas coisas, e todas elas eram extremamente ruins; a mais importante delas era que ele não era mais uma incógnita para os oponentes. 

— Eles sabem sobre mim, Jongin. — Respondeu em alto e bom tom para o amigo e para os outros que aos poucos chegavam na sala, atraídos pela movimentação repentina. — Eles sabem sobre mim e sobre os meus medos.

Entreolharam-se, a tensão estalando no ar. Até então pensavam que o mais novo era praticamente invisível para a Força Vermelha, uma vez que o projeto nunca conseguiu ser finalizado após a fuga e por isso não tiveram contato com o que seria o clone de Park Chanyeol. Sem a conclusão do plano, não tinham como usar os medos dele contra o rapaz. 

Calcularam errado. 

Eles sabiam — e como era cruel perceber isso! — que tinha alguns problemas com o fogo. Agora não hesitariam em usar aquilo contra ele. Sentiu o abraço quente de Jongin lhe puxar para longe daqueles pensamentos, uma sensação de impotência se apossando de si quase que instantaneamente. Junmyeon estava perdido e não sabiam por onde começar, tampouco tinham a força necessária para iniciar uma busca. Os que estavam ilesos passavam os dias e as noites cuidando dos feridos e convocando reunião atrás de reunião no arsenal subterrâneo, em uma tentativa de não sentirem-se tão parados. Todavida, Chanyeol estava cansado. Cansado de não saber o que fazer.

A foto que segurava antes da chegada do demônio estava no chão, para quem mais quisesse ver, mas ninguém ousou desviar a atenção para aquilo. Seria injusto acusar o artesão por estar tão machucado com o desaparecimento de Junmyeon, e no fundo todos sabiam o que estava acontecendo há mais tempo que podiam imaginar.

— Nós vamos achar ele, Chanyeol. Vamos resgatar Junmyeon com vida. — O Byun se pronunciou, um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo. Sabia que quem havia estado ali era sua versão ruim, podia sentir a reminiscência de sua presença como se fosse um sopro em sua nuca, um sussurro no pé do ouvido, e sentia-se estranhamente culpado. Desde a batalha em que ganhou uma cicatriz que lhe atravessava o olho esquerdo e descia até pertinho do ouvido, era alvo de olhares pouco amistosos vindos do mais novo. 

Era involuntário.

Jamais, em sã consciência, compararia o Byun ao doppelganger. Mas Chanyeol não estava exatamente consciente de tudo que se passava em seu coração.

[...]

Um assobio alto ecoou pela floresta, chamando a atenção de Junmyeon.

Havia tirado a tarde para descansar de suas obrigações como líder, escolhendo a cachoeira perto da casa como seu destino. Estava sentado em cima de uma rocha, a ponta dos pés tocando a água gelada, quando ele chegou.

Quase nunca via Chanyeol com roupas normais, que tinha adotado o estilo rebelde há anos e sempre estava com os uniformes e pronto para combate. Por isso, se pegou admirando quando os olhos se depararam com o jeans azul e a camiseta branca, uma combinação ridiculamente simples que o deixava lindo; até mesmo os coturnos tinham sido substituídos por um par de all stars.

— Ei! Pensei que estava dentro da casa. — Chamou ele com um sorriso, sentando-se ao lado do mais velho. — Te procurei feito louco lá dentro.

Corou um pouco, os olhos fixos na água e nos peixinhos que se aproximavam, curiosos, de seus pés. — Eu precisava tomar um ar. Às vezes aquele lugar pode ser um pouco sufocante… Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não exatamente. Queria te encontrar porque precisava te dar isso. — Tirou do bolso da calça um broche dourado que trazia a imagem de uma flor vermelha. Não demorou a entender a referência. 

Quando fugiram do laboratório juntos, a primeira noite em que dormiram tranquilos fora no bosque, em meio àquelas flores bonitas. Lembrava-se de ter ficado acordado por um bom tempo a velar o sono do mais novo, preocupado com o que aconteceria dali pra frente. Também estava fresco em sua memória o quão bonito ele ficava, a pele mais escura e castigada pelo Sol contrastando com o vermelho mais forte. Aos poucos ele foi perdendo aquele bronzeado que as ruas tinham dado a ele, passava muito tempo trancado no quartel general, mas continuava igualmente bonito. Não pôde evitar um sorriso.

— É lindo. Vou guardar comigo. — Beijou-lhe a bochecha, genuinamente feliz. 

— Hoje fazem três anos desde que escapamos. Achei que fosse algo interessante. — Sussurrou, tímido por conta do beijo. Seu sentimento por Junmyeon era velho, mas nunca conseguia mascarar a felicidade que sentia quando recebia aqueles gestos.

— Obrigado por não ter ido embora, Chanyeol. 

— Eu não abandonaria você. Jamais. — Deitou-se na grama, sendo acompanhado pelo mais velho. Seu coração batia acelerado, alimentado pela imagem das bochechas levemente avermelhadas e dos olhos carinhosos de Junmyeon. Buscou a mão dele e entrelaçou os dedos de maneira firme. — Quando tudo isso acabar…

— Chanyeol.

— Quando isso acabar nós podemos ficar juntos, não podemos? — Indagou, a voz machucada saindo com algumas falhas. — É o que eu mais quero, poder passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. Com alguns gatos e uma casa na praia. 

Sentiu vontade de chorar. Odiava fazer planos, mas gostaria de ser capaz de se permitir a, por apenas um dia, fazer alguns. Encerrou a curta distância entre eles e segurou o rosto de Chanyeol com a mão livre, deixando uma carícia cheia de ternura em sua bochecha. Foi automático beijar ele, como haviam feito diversas vezes, e foi gostoso sentir que nunca era a mesma coisa.

Em todas as vezes, beijar Park Chanyeol lhe deixava ainda mais apaixonado e certo de que fazer planos talvez não fosse tão ruim.

O maior retribuiu o beijo, segurando a cintura do mais velho com delicadeza. Era ruim amar e sentir medo ao mesmo tempo, mas estava aprendendo a lidar com aquilo.

[...]

Por dois dias seguidos, a única interação que tinha com Chanyeøl era nos momentos em que ele batia na porta e entregava-lhe comida sem abrir a boca para falar qualquer coisa. As facas pararam de aparecer e deram lugar a talheres de plástico, inofensivos.

No terceiro dia, Junmyeon impediu que fosse embora depois de levar o jantar. Foi encarado de um jeito tão incrédulo que pensou ter um terceiro e novo olho no meio da testa. — Eu te falo sobre o meu Chanyeol se você ficar comigo. Eu não aguento mais ficar sozinho nesse quarto.

Era mentira. Quando era deixado sozinho se desligava do mundo e tentava se preparar psicologicamente para uma batalha que sabia estar próxima, mas não era de todo ruim usar aquilo como argumento para que ele ficasse. Precisava conquistar sua confiança e, quem sabe, sair dali sem maiores conflitos.

O maior pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos, mas logo entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho. Um vergão vermelho se fazia presente em seu braço, como se tivesse sido açoitado por algo. Ele escondeu o machucado, desconfortável.

— O que quer falar sobre ele?

— O que aconteceu com o seu braço? — Indagou rapidamente, ignorando a pergunta inicial. O brilho nos olhos dele era diferente, quase perigoso, e as manchas prateadas pareciam ter dobrado de tamanho.

— Por que você quer saber disso? — Seu tom saiu ríspido, surpreendendo ambos. — Me desculpa.

— Não, tudo bem se não quiser falar.

— Eu entrei em uma briga com o Suho.

Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, medindo Chanyeøl de cima a baixo várias vezes. Nunca diria que ele teria a coragem de enfrentar Suho, seu clone, que era um cara enorme e assustador. Lembrava-se de como os olhos dele eram intimidantes, dignos de um vilão de cinema. 

— Pensei que vocês vivessem em algum pacto de harmonia, prezando por um bom convívio para massacrar inocentes juntos. — Ironizou com um sorriso ao se afastar do mais novo, sentando-se na cama. — Machucou muito?

— É… Ele faz uns truques com a água que são bem difíceis de superar. Eu fui no punho e machuquei os dedos. — Ergueu a mão direita, exibindo os nós dos dedos completamente arroxeados e arranhados. — Dei com a mão na parede. 

— Você não tem poderes? — Junmyeon fingiu um leve desinteresse, mas queimava de curiosidade. Aquela pergunta não foi respondida.

— Então, sobre o seu Chanyeol… 

Reticente, deitou-se ao lado do rebelde, flexionando as mãos para aliviar a dor que sentia. O humano observou o gesto e permaneceu sentado, tentando encontrar alguma informação que fosse inútil e que lhe ajudasse a conquistar o afeto do demônio.

— Eu conheço ele desde que ele tinha a sua idade, mais ou menos. Nós vivemos juntos desde então, é bem… legal.

— E vocês são amigos? Como é? Não tenho amigos.

Deu de ombros e ajeitou o próprio cabelo com a ponta dos dedos, nervoso demais para falar sobre aquilo. Fez um esforço para colocar em palavras qual era a sensação de ter alguém ao seu lado. — Ter um amigo é bom. É a melhor sensação do mundo saber que essa pessoa faria tudo por você. 

— Bäekhyun faz muita coisa por mim. — Murmurou, bem baixinho, quase inaudível. Aquela informação valia ouro, julgou pelo tom envergonhado do rapaz. — Ele sempre me defende quando está por perto.

— É, é tipo isso. Ele tem cabelo preto, meio onduladinho, e olhos castanhos muito bonitos.

— Castanho chocolate?

— Não, não como chocolate. Como mel, mais doce e mais claro. Ele é muito inteligente e gentil com os outros, muito habilidoso com o que sabe fazer. 

Chanyeøl sentiu um calor no peito. Gostaria de saber se alguém alguma vez havia falado de si daquela forma tão carinhosa. Nem mesmo Bäekhyun, que sempre movia montanhas para cuidar de si, parecia confortável daquele jeito quando estavam juntos.

— Você gosta dele, não é?

Encarou os olhos curiosos do outro, tentando desvendar alguma malícia por trás de sua pergunta. As manchas prateadas em seus olhos pareciam ter diminuído quase que completamente, como um céu parcamente estrelado. — Você sabe o que é isso?

— Gostar é quando você sente o coração bater mais forte pela pessoa e até dividiria suas coisas favoritas com ela. — Explicou animado, sorrindo para o rebelde. — Pelo menos é o que eu acho.

— Você gosta de alguém? Não achei que…

Segurou a mão de Junmyeon com delicadeza, guiando-a até seu peito. Seu coração batia preguiçoso, inabalado, mas ainda batia. Não emanava a mesma frieza que sentia vir de Bäekhyun quando, durante a luta que travaram, foi erguido pelo pescoço até quase sufocar entre os dedos do outro. Ali não havia calor, não havia pulsação e tampouco havia misericórdia, coisas que conseguia enxergar, ainda que fracas, no rapaz à sua frente. — Nós não somos tão diferentes assim. 

— Eu não só gosto do Chanyeol. Eu o amo, é um pouquinho mais complexo. — Sorriu pequeno, mesmo ciente de que estava entregando um sentimento um pouco íntimo para alguém que não conhecia.

— Ele parece ser alguém muito bom. E bem bonito.

Assentiu, deitando-se na cama macia. — Ele é tudo isso e um pouco mais.

[...]

— Fico surpreso em te ver tão passivo, Bäekhyun. 

Abaixou o livro que estava lendo, erguendo o olhar até que encontrasse os olhos astutos de Xiumin. O cabelo preto ondulava com o vento que entrava das janelas da biblioteca, vez ou outra cobrindo-lhe os olhos cinzentos. De todos os sete doppelgangers, era sem dúvidas o mais suave em sua forma de falar. — Passivo?

O Kim andou a passos lentos, olhando a biblioteca sem muito interesse.

— É, passivo. Ele está lá, dormindo na mesma cama que o Junmyeon, e enquanto isso você fica lendo livros.

Passou ambas as mãos no rosto, respirando fundo. Era óbvio que a imagem não lhe agradava, mas nada podia fazer se o plano era justamente deixar que eles se aproximassem.

— O que posso fazer? Faz parte do planejado deixar que eles fiquem assim, conversando coisas estúpidas e pensando que é fácil arranjar uma saída para a situação. Não sou eu quem vai estragar tudo por causa de alguns beijos. — Respondeu em tom moderado, acompanhando os passos do mais velho com o olhar.

— Eu acho que você é muito apegado a ele e esse plano ainda vai te deixar muito irritado. Torço para que você não estrague as coisas.

— Ele é um bom garoto, mas não sou apegado da forma como você está dizendo. 

Xiumin riu baixinho, fazendo pouco caso do comentário. Enfiou ambas as mãos nos bolsos do jeans claro que usava, despreocupado. — Será? Vejo a forma como olha para ele e como confia que vai dar certo com ele. E se eu vejo, os outros também podem ver e nem todos são exatamente favoráveis ao Chanyeøl na liderança. Se prepare para a possibilidade de nada dar certo da forma como você espera.

— Vai dar certo. — Murmurou, desarmado. O mais velho estava prestes a sair da biblioteca quando virou-se para trás, olhando para ele mais uma vez. 

— Nós sabemos o que você fez. Revelar aos rebeldes que nós temos Chanyeøl foi uma jogada inconsequente, Bäekhyun. Eles sabem aonde estamos e provavelmente teremos problemas. Resolva isso em até uma semana ou eu serei obrigado a tomar as rédeas da situação. 

Suspirou, finalmente sozinho na biblioteca. Naquele momento, o sofá outrora confortável lhe parecia estranhamente rígido. Estava aos poucos perdendo a confiança dos outros doppelgangers e não podia deixar que aquilo continuasse acontecendo.

[...]

Conforme os dias iam se passando, começou a se acostumar com algumas ideias.

A primeira delas, talvez a mais triste, era a de que não voltaria ver a luz do Sol, tampouco o sorriso de Chanyeol. Sentia aquilo em seu âmago desde o começo do cativeiro, mas com o passar do tempo aquela sensação dobrava de tamanho e começava a lhe engolir com desesperança e infelicidade. Se crucificava em silêncio por jamais ter tido a oportunidade de ter tido uma vida normal e se pegava imaginando o quão bom seria ter um emprego, uma casa gostosa na praia e uns dois gatos. Parecia ser algo extremamente distante.

Outra ideia era que Chanyeøl realmente demonstrava ser uma singularidade. Havia dias em que, quando entrava pela porta, os olhos eram uma imensidão prateada. Nesses dias ele era praticamente um estranho nas primeiras horas de conversa e geralmente era o que acontecia quando passava um tempo junto com os outros. Então trocavam risadas e momentos de confissões e o prateado diminuía, dando lugar a uma escuridão amigável. Foi percebendo aos poucos que ele, talvez pela semelhança com o outro Chanyeol, se importava muito com sua saúde e com os machucados que pareciam não sarar.

Por outro lado, também começou a se perder no personagem e a se importar um pouco demais com Chanyeøl, o demônio, e a confiar em suas palavras dóceis e gestos de amizade. Ele furtava chocolate e vinho da cozinha e de vez em quando lhe dava pizza. Também tinha arranjado cobertores bons de verdade, diferentes dos finos lençóis que cobriam a cama, e lhe falava sempre em que dia estavam e que horas eram. Era quase como se nada estivesse acontecendo do lado de fora do quarto.

Se viu apanhado por uma tristeza imensa quando completou dez dias dentro daquelas quatro paredes. Não sentia mais aquela dor da tortura, mas seus olhos ardiam por causa do cansaço mental e não tinha mais qualquer ânimo para sair do quarto. Sentia-se abandonado à própria sorte e começou a imaginar que seus amigos não estavam movendo um dedo sequer para libertar-lhe. O que era bom, porque sempre dizia que se fosse sequestrado era melhor que guardassem energia para um combate importante, mas era ruim porque eles eram obedientes demais e Junmyeon sentia-se cansado.

Na noite do décimo dia, quem entrou em seu quarto não fora Chanyeøl e sim Suho. Isso fez com que suas veias gelassem, o coração batendo forte contra o peito. O metal gelado da faca que havia roubado há quase duas semanas se fazia presente contra seu pulso, presa por uma fita improvisada e escondida pelo moletom amarelo.

Ele era o único que lhe impunha medo. Um medo real, puro, que lhe dava náuseas. O cabelo vermelho estava estilizado em dois chifres e vestia-se com um terno vermelho por cima da camisa preta, imponente. Seu sangue ferveu, rugindo em seus ouvidos.

— Vai me dar o prazer de sua companhia ou eu preciso lhe arrancar da cama? 

Seu tom jorrava desprezo e veneno, mas Junmyeon não se intimidou. Levantou-se, firme, nunca deixando de sustentar o olhar de seu doppelganger. — Então hoje é o dia do abate?

Um sorriso malicioso dançou em seus lábios. 

— Não fique tentando se fazer de esperto. Vamos, Kim, tem um monte de gente te esperando.

Seguiu o tritão pelos corredores escuros, impossibilitado de escolher qualquer outra coisa. Algo lhe dizia que coisas ruins estavam prestes a acontecer.

Os corredores levavam a um salão oval vazio, sem mobílias, a não ser por um trono de rubi logo ao centro. Bäekhyun estava sentado em cima dele, acompanhado de quase todos os outros clones. Chanyeøl e Xiumin não estavam ali.

A raposa se inclinou para frente, interessado. Os olhos frios denunciavam o quão apropriado era seu apelido; Bäekhyun era calculista, como se sempre estivesse um passo à frente de qualquer um. Ele esboçou um sorriso mínimo ao ser confrontado por Junmyeon com o olhar. De líder para líder. O rebelde estava poupando olhares para os outros presentes porque sabia a quem devia sua atenção. 

— É um prazer finalmente ter você aqui, Kim Junmyeon. — Saboreou cada palavra como se fosse a última, levantando-se do trono. — Não sabe o quanto estivemos ansiosos por este momento.

— Qual é a ocasião?

Os sete trocaram risadinhas debochadas. — A ocasião é que… Bem, vamos esperar Xiumin e Chanyeøl. 

Os dois chegaram logo em seguida. O mais novo parecia totalmente alheio ao que estava acontecendo, conversando alegremente. Quando notou Junmyeon no centro do salão, seus olhos dobraram de tamanho. O rebelde desviou o olhar, certo de que seu plano estava condenado assim que vislumbrou os olhos quase que totalmente prateados.

— Seja rápido, Bäekhyun. — Suplicou, a cabeça ainda erguida. Suho chutou-lhe as pernas até que caísse de joelhos perante a eles, mas não deu a ele o luxo de ouvir o gemido de dor que ficou preso em sua garganta, ansioso para sair. 

— Eu não farei nada, acho que você vai ter que se resolver sozinho com Chanyeøl. — Franziu o cenho, o olhar pousando no mais novo. Ele parecia estar igualmente confuso, fitando Bäekhyun como se fosse a primeira vez que o fizesse. — Afinal, uma traição dessas deve ser vingada por você e é um direito que tem.

— Que traição? — Indagou, sentindo o desespero crescer dentro de si. O silêncio que se instalou no salão era quase como uma provocação ao rebelde. — QUE TRAIÇÃO?

Bäekhyun alcançou um pedaço de vidro que repousava em um dos braços do trono de rubi, exibindo a palma da mão para Junmyeon. Uma imagem tremeluziu e então finalmente se formou, mas seus olhos não queriam acreditar no que estava vendo. Ao fundo, podia escutar um murmúrio vindo de Chanyeøl. 

A imagem mostrava claramente um ataque ao quartel general, completamente em chamas. Dentro da sala flamejante, Zhang Yixing amparava o corpo quase desfalecido de Park Chanyeol, que trazia em uma das mãos a foto dos dois juntos. Aquela foto que nunca saía de perto do mais novo.

Se aproximou, quase que engatinhando na direção da mão de Bäekhyun. O rosto bonito de Chanyeol estava chamuscado, sujo de fuligem, uma trilha de lágrimas abrindo caminho por suas bochechas maltratadas. 

— Se não fosse por Chanyeøl, não poderíamos cantar vitória tão facilmente. Eles estavam dormindo tão profundamente… Quase pude sentir pena. 

A voz da raposa mais parecia um eco naquele instante. Chorava sem perceber que o fazia, a respiração extremamente ofegante. Seu olhar aos poucos se distanciou enquanto caía no chão, indo parar na figura de Chanyeøl. Apesar de parecer assustado, seus olhos permaneciam manchados. Maculados pela maldade.

Junmyeon não conseguia raciocinar; não conseguia conceber que aquilo talvez fosse uma manipulação ou que então não fosse culpa dele. — Chanyeøl, como pôde…

Bäekhyun deixou o pedaço de vidro no chão, sem encerrar a imagem, e voltou para o trono de rubi. Seus olhos analisavam a situação atentamente, como se visse o desenrolar de uma catástrofe. E realmente via aquilo. Apenas Suho permanecia perto de si.

— A pior das traições vêm de quem menos imaginamos, doce. Sua fraqueza é sentir demais e confiar demais. — Sussurrou em seu ouvido, tão próximo que o rebelde podia sentir a respiração gelada a lhe arrepiar a nuca. — Ele não é o seu Chanyeol. Nunca foi e nunca será. Ele é sujo como nós, poderoso como nós, e não sente nada por você. Nem mesmo pena.

— Não…

— Pare de choramingar! Vá e faça o que deseja. Mostra que você não é fraco, humano. 

Sentia-se em transe quando levantou do chão e caminhou lentamente na direção do mais novo, ouvindo o riso baixo de Suho atrás de si. Chanyeøl sequer saiu do lugar, sem saber o que pretendia.

Na realidade, não sabia como reagir. Jamais faria aquilo com Junmyeon, por mais diferentes que fossem. Seu coração batia forte com a expectativa do que aconteceria a seguir, mas vacilou ao ver a faca despontando do moletom do menor. Ela agora estava firme em suas mãos, mas não a empunhava. — Junmyeon, eu não fiz nada.

Ignorou-o da primeira vez, farto de sua própria dor. A única coisa que conseguia ver era o quão injusto e irônico era o fato de que ele estava vivo enquanto Chanyeol agonizava até a morte. 

— Junmyeon, eu não fiz nada, eu juro. — Disse mais uma vez, os olhos quase que completamente negros. — Eu juro.

— Você está mentindo! — Exclamou, a voz embargada pelo choro. Se aproximou o suficiente para alcançar o pescoço da fênix com a mão livre e apertou, asfixiando o rapaz. Ele tentava se soltar, ligeiramente desesperado. — Você o matou, você matou a todos!

— N-não. 

O calor à sua volta era insuportável. Conforme ele se debatia mais fortemente, a temperatura começava a subir e era quase doloroso ter as mãos fechadas em sua pele, apertando com força. Já não aguentava mais quando reuniu toda a sua força e enterrou a faca no peito do maior, próximo ao coração — mas cometendo o erro fatal de não lhe acertar de fato —, afundando até o cabo e afrouxando a mão que impedia a passagem de ar. Chanyeøl tossiu, um filete de sangue escorrendo pelos lábios bonitos.

A fênix piscou, gemendo de dor, e fechou os olhos por um segundo.

Foi exatamente um segundo que levou para que os abrisse novamente, completamente prateados. Junmyeon começava a sentir sua pele febril, o calor chegando a níveis alarmantes. Era como estar perto de um vulcão ativo.

Chanyeøl tirou a faca do próprio peito e fitou o metal, sem qualquer emoção no rosto. Seus olhos prateados pousaram em Bäekhyun, que mascarava a preocupação que sentia com um sorriso orgulhoso. Ele balançou a cabeça para si.

Agarrou o rebelde pelo pulso e praticamente lhe arrastou de volta para o centro da sala, incapaz de ouvir os gritos de dor que ele soltava. O toque da fênix em sua pele queimava de verdade. Foi largado no meio do salão e bastaram alguns segundos daquele calor intenso para que sentisse o corpo ceder. Os dígitos dele ainda ardiam em seu pulso e pescoço quando sua respiração se tornou difícil e fechou os olhos marejados, desejando mais nada além da morte que sabia que viria inevitavelmente.

Nunca saberia que, na verdade, Chanyeol e os rebeldes estavam a caminho do templo, todos vivos e dispostos a lutar para que voltasse para o grupo. Nunca saberia daquilo. Chanyeøl também não saberia, mas sentiu uma dor lancinante no peito quando percebeu que Junmyeon estava morto, como se algo importante dentro de si tivesse quebrado por completo em um milhão de pedacinhos. 

Largou o pulso do menor, que caiu inerte ao lado de seu corpo. As queimaduras eram chamativas e gritavam seu nome, como em um pesadelo. — Não… Junmyeon.

Tocou-lhe o rosto, a pele chiando ao contato. Uma aura vermelha dançava ao redor de si, perigosa e brilhante. Bäekhyun levantou-se, hesitante. — Chanyeøl?

— Eu o matei, eu o matei, não…

Quando foi fitado por Chanyeøl, sentiu o peito doer um pouco com sentimentos que não reconhecia. Seus olhos traziam dor e tristeza, como se fosse o homem mais miserável do mundo, e Bäekhyun sentiu-se como a pior pessoa do universo por ter manipulado ele e o rebelde para chegar àquele resultado. Ele arfava, a mão espalmada no peito que vertia sangue prateado. Seus olhos oscilavam entre o negro e o cinza, inconstantes e voláteis. 

— Chanyeøl, venha. — Pediu, a voz firme. Estendeu a mão para o mais novo, que relutou em aceitar. Ele estava em choque. — Vem comigo, garoto.

— Eu matei o meu amigo. — Murmurou, inconsolável.

Acolheu o maior em um abraço, sentindo o corpo da fênix sacudir com soluços e lágrimas pesadas. Aos poucos os outros doppelgangers saíam da sala, temendo algum imprevisto. 

— Sim. É o que nós fazemos. — Disse em tom triste, a mão acariciando o cabelo rosa. Não se incomodava com o calor porque não o sentia, mas as lágrimas que lhe encharcavam a camisa eram definitivamente perturbadoras. Havia julgado erroneamente a capacidade de Chanyeøl para sentir e pagaria por aquilo. Estava perdendo seu garoto ingênuo, capaz até mesmo de compactuar com o inimigo. 

Ou melhor: capaz de não ter um inimigo.

Ele se agarrou ao corpo de Bäekhyun, cravando as unhas nas costas do menor ao extravasar a dor que sentia. Deixou que o fizesse, murmurando palavras desconexas em uma tentativa idiota de se redimir com ele. Era inútil. Aos poucos os batimentos outrora acelerados iam se extinguindo até quase deixaram de existir, um sinal de que aquele garoto também deixava de existir. Sentia-se mal por fazer parte daquilo, mas estava muito profundamente envolvido para se arrepender do que havia feito.

Em um último suspiro, a fênix surgiu dentro de Chanyeøl com o calor de um milhão de supernovas.


End file.
